


"Constellations" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Rarepair, Shingen's gross lines are too effin much, please forgive me i promise i'll do better, the rarest of rarepairs, this is a disgusting level of fluff, this is the sappiest shit i've ever tried to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Shingen and Hitoka do their usual moongazing. (Yachi Aged-Up)
Relationships: Takeda Shingen/Yachi Hitoka
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Kudos: 6





	"Constellations" - Feb 2020 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate, Yachi is AGED-UP
> 
> I just, I tried to capture Shingen's sappiness. Please forgive me.

DAY TWELVE: Constellations

Fandom: Ikemen Sengoku x Haikyuu!!

Pairing: Shingen x Yachi(Aged-Up)

* * *

“In my time, we have names for groupings of the stars--constellations. The names were given in Greece--it’s a country west of Portugal. There are a lot of philosophers there. My favorite one is Phoenix. And it’s right there!”

Yachi pointed at the sky. “All the stars are so much easier to see in this time. In my time, we have lots of lights that burn all night, but because of that, the light kind of fades out the distinction of the stars and well, I’ve never seen the sky as pretty as this. I’ve forgotten about something so simple with everything that’s been happening since I came here. So…” Yachi looked down at her clasped hands. “It makes me so happy to be able to enjoy this sight with you.”

Shingen took her hand and ran his thumb across the back of it. “A goddess of wisdom. What is this Phoenix?”

Yachi looked back to the sky in wonder. “In the Ancient Greek culture, the phoenix is a firebird. It’s golden with beautiful wings and it sings so beautifully. And when it grows old and frail, it bursts into flames and falls to ashes. But then out of the ashes, it’s reborn again. It gives me so much hope for the future. No matter how hard we might fall, there is always a chance to grow again.”

Silence fell, and Yachi grew alarmed at Shingen’s unusual silence. “Do you--Do you know why the moon shines to brightly? It’s because when the sun’s light shines on the moon, the light is reflected to the Earth, which is why we have moonlight?” Shingen didn’t respond, and Yachi’s anxiety set in. “Oh my god! Have I rambled too much? Shingen?” 

Yachi turned to a burning gaze, and her breath stuttered.

Never had she seen Shingen’s face so ardent before. Shingen slipped his palm against her cheek.

“Before I met you, I’ve gazed at the moon with a lot of women,” Shingen said. “They’ve always given me words about the beauty of the moon, and I’ve always as you say ‘charm them into silence’.” Shingen chuckled. “But no woman has ever charmed me in such a way. Not until you. If the moon glows so sweetly, it is because the ways of your beauty shine through, my goddess, my beautiful and wise goddess of the stars.”

Yachi’s face burned and she sputtered before speaking. “I’ll never get used to your words, Shingen.”  _ Has he ever heard of the word ‘stop’? _

Shingen smile softly. “Then I’ll be all the more grateful to see a sight that even dampens the beauty of a rose.”

Yachi hid her face in his chest. “Shingen, you’re too much…”

Shingen ran a hand through her hair. “I only say what I’m thinking.”

“And I’m thinking I’m going to combust if you say anything more.”

“But there’s no worry,” Shingen said. “I have a hard time believing you aren’t from this Ancient past you say. For surely you are the persistent phoenix that started the legend. And I can witness your beauty with my love, time and time again.”

Yachi laid her cheek against his heart. There was no empty flattery. His heart was beating as fast as hers.

“I love you too, Shingen.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you got this far, I hope the experience didn't kill you, lol. I'm not one for fluff.


End file.
